Suicide of Fake Genius
by lulat
Summary: What was written in the article "Suicide of Fake Genius"? And what was Mycroft's response? Just trying to answer a couple of questions from this small scene. Let me know what you think!


**"Suicide of Fake Genius"**

_"Today The Sun can report that yesterday morning the great consulting detective Mr Sherlock Holmes, well known for his recovery of the Reichenbach painting, committed suicide by jumping form St Bart's hospital in London._

_Eye witnesses claim that they say the man leap from the building at around 9:15 am and that there was no sign that he had been pushed or coerced in any way. As far as the police have found, there appears to be no doubt that the man jumped to his death after the shocking revelation that he had faked his "science of deduction" had been uncovered. He has been discovered to have created the "criminal mastermind" Jim Moriarty as a way of publishing his talents and furthering his work as a consulting detective. Jim Moriarty was in fact an actor by the name of Richard Brook, employed by Mr Holmes to act as a consulting criminal to convince the world that he was a "genius", something which has been revealed in an article published by the previously unknown journalist, Kitty Riley._

_"The shocking truth about Mr Holmes shows the extent of how easy it is to be hoodwinked by these con men!" Kitty Riley exclaims to us in an exclusive interview about her latest article. "This man was nothing more than an ordinary, twisted, person who fooled us into believing he was someone special!"_

_As far as our sources tell us, it appears that blogger of Sherlock Holmes' antics, bachelor Doctor John Watson was witness to the jump, however he has been unavailable to comment on the events. Theremaing question surrounding this incident is whether Dr Watson was a part of this lie or whether he too was hoodwinked by this con-artist. We have no evidence to suggest the pair were not involved in the act together however, we and our readers will be keeping a keen eye on the Doctor's blog for any sign of a confession of guilt. For the moment however it remains silent._

_For a full report on the audacity of Mr Holmes' actions-"_

Mycroft sighed and closed the newspaper, throwing it down next to him. The sound of paper hitting the table rippled in the silence of The Diogenes Club. The tabloids always got it wrong. But this time, he supposed, they had reason to believe what had been written. Moriarty had planted that seed of doubt into the heads of so many that it was physically impossible to kill it before it infected everyone. People do love to watch someone fall so far from grace. And Sherlock's...unpredictable personality...didn't exactly help his public image. In fact it made everyone turn against him much quicker than they would have done otherwise...

Now Mycroft was left to pick up the pieces that his brother had left behind. There were the technicalities of property and money to be sorted...and John of course, he couldn't forget about John. His brother would have killed him for that. Mycroft sat in silence, pondering what to do about him. The Doctor was obviously shattered by his friend's death; More so than he himself was, although that was unsurprising. The Holmes family were never one for emotion or attachment. And as he'd said to John, there was just too much history to be considered...

The Diogenes Club remained silent. Sherlock's death made no difference to the men sitting around him. They all knew of course, that Sherlock was his brother, but none of them thought to offer condolences or words of sympathy. That was why he liked it here. There was far less emotion in these four walls than out there amongst the ordinary people of London.

It was strange to think that in a few weeks, the hysteria surrounding Sherlock Holmes' death would probably be reduced to the back pages of the tabloids. No one in Great Britain would care to remember the details of a sociopath who manipulated the nation, let alone read about him on the front page. In a year's time, the name Sherlock Holmes will have been forgotten completely. In three years time, who knows, maybe he could reappear as a new man. After all, no one would remember a thing...


End file.
